HBD?
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Arthur yang mau liburan malah mendapat kerjaan menyelamatkan Alfred yang diculik! Tapi, apakah benar Alfred diculik?  Birthday fic buat RP-er Englan di #hetacrew n buat @HanaSnritsu yang kecepetan 3 hari. Author bingung nentuin tema. Rate T buat jaga-jaga


Disclaimer : Bang Hima tentu saja, kalo punya saya pasti UK alisnya akan saya cukur(?)

A/N : Minna, fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk UK yang berulang tahun(yang mungkin kecepetan 1 hari atau telat sebulan, karena saya kurang tahu persis kapan dia ulang tahun /slap)! Sekaligus untuk RP-er UK di twitter dan juga HanaSenritsu(yang kecepetan 2 hari). HBD ya semuanya!

Keterangan : "..." = percakapan

'...' = dalam hati

/.../ = percakapan dalam telepon

Italic = flashback yang tiba-tiba mampir di kepala Arthur.

Warn : Gaje, ada bagian yang maksa, alur kecepetan, typos(aku tahu nanti pasti ada typo), garing, Sho-ai, dsb.

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

><p>HBD?<p>

Sumpah gue bosen, capek, dan lain-lain menghadapi kakakku yang super galak –Scott-, kakakku yang lain yang overprotektif –Ire-, adik yang selalu bikin bete –Peter-, dan paca– maksudku teman akrabku yang childish dan hero complex -Alfred-. Untung saja aku masih punya kakak yang normal seperti William –Wales- dan juga masih ada Éire –- yang punya sifat dan pemikiran yang sama denganku jadi setidaknya aku bisa berbagi cerita dengannya. Ah aku lupa satu orang– ralat aku lupa menyebutkan rakyatku yang berdemo karena pemotongan anggaran yang dilakukan oleh Ratu-ku. Tidak bisa'kah mereka mengerrti kalau itu dilakukan karena perekonomian Inggris selalu defisit sekarang? Oh menemikirkannya membuat kepalaku cenat-cenut. Ah, ingin rasanya aku pergi ke mana gitu, untuk menghilangkan stress, tapi mana bisa? Perekonomian saja sedang defisit masa' aku pakai untuk berli– aww!

"Siapa yang melempar pesawat kertas ini?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri tetapi tidak ada orang. 'Hah, paling-paling Alfred atau Peter, ngapain pusing-pusing kupikirkan?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku hendak membuang kertas itu sesaat sebelum aku membaca perintaah atau lebih tepatnya ancaman untukku agar aku membuka pesawat kertas itu. Ini tulisannya Alfred, ya, aku tahu pasti. Kubaca surat itu dan aku menemukan brosur liburan gratis ke Filipina, Thailand dan Uni Emirat Arab! 'Kenapa ke tempat itu ya?' pikirku sweatdrop tapi mungkin itu lebih baik daripada ke negara-negara di Eropa yang memungkinkanku bertemu dengan Spainard itu, atau Francis, atau Ludwig, atau Prussia, atau Duo Italy, dsb. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaanku, kenapa dia tidak mengajakku liburan ke rumahnya saja –Amerika-? Ah, mungkin dia tahu kalo aku malas bertemu dengannya hahaha! Tapi, hey! Kalau ke Amerika'kan dia nggak usah membayar sedang kalau ke negara lain –terlebih lagi Uni Emirat Arab'kan kumpulan banyak negara kecil di Arab? Biayanya pasti banyak!- Mungkin ini hadiah untukku, kau tahu? Meski dia itu childish, hero complex, dan tidak bisa membaca suasana tapi dia selalu mengerti aku, aku sayang sekali padanya. Apa? Jangan tertawa! Aku tahu wajahku cukup merah sekarang. Aku lebih baik mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang dan segera pergi dari sini, ah~ senangnya~

Selesai dan selesai, aku sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangku dan tinggal mencari cara agar dapat keluar rumah tanpa ketahuan salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Aku pun berjalan pelan-pelan, mengendap-endap dan—

"Jerk Arthur mau ke mana?" tanya Peter dengan suara yang 'cukup' keras sehingga membuat kedua kakakku yang sedang menonton TV menengok padaku. Oh bagus, persetan kecil ini lagi.

"Mau liburan." Jawabku jujur

"Liburan? Bagus sekali ya? Jadi begitu sikap seorang personifikasi negara pada saat negarnya sedang terpuruk, melarikan diri, begitu?" kata Scott tajam.

"Scott, jangan terlalu kasar pada Arthur!" bentak Ire. "Tapi Arthur, sebaiknya memang kamu tidak pergi, kamu'kan sedang sakit." Lanjut Ire

"Tenang kak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, dari mana kau mendapat uang untuk 'melarikan diri'? Bukan'kah negaramu sedang defisit sehingga menyebabkan pemotongan anggaran yang menuai demo dari rakyatmu? Saat seperti itu kau mau pergi? Ckck." Kata Scott yang lagi-lagi tajam

"Scott!" bentak Ire

"Jadi kakak nggak usah sok tahu ya? Aku dapat tiket gratis tahu!" jawabku sinis

"Sopan sekali kata-katamu!" seru Scott yang hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipiku jika tidak dihalangi Ire. Mengambil kesempatan itu aku pergi. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan untuk terlebih dulu pergi ke Filipina.

~(^^ ~) ~( ^^ )~ (~ ^^)~

Huah ternyata negara berkembang satu ini nggak jelek-jelek juga. Tentu saja, bekas jajahanku gitu loh, pasti lah jadi bagus. Pertama liburan ke mana dulu ya enaknya? Entahlah yang jelas, aku harus istirahat dulu di hotel. Hm... meurut peta, lokasinya nggak jauh dari sini, mana ya? Ah itu dia! Aku pun segera masuk dan check in. Aku merebahkan badanku sebentar di kasur queen size itu, hendak tidur tetapi sebuah telepon masuk. Dari Alfred, hah mengganggu saja, tapi karena dia sudah memberiku tiket, sebagai seorang gentleman aku harus mengangkatnya dan berterima kasih.

"Halo"

/Halo, Kirkland/

"Hm? Ada apa Alfred? Tumben kau tidak memanggilku 'Iggy'?"

/Kirkland, aku hendak memberi tahu bahwa aku telah mencuri Alfred./

"Hah? Bicara apa kau? Mana bisa kau mencuri dirimu sendiri?" tanyaku heran. Aku yakin kok kalau ini suaranya!

/Terserah anda mau percaya atau tidak, yang jelas, jika kamu tidak datang paling lambat pukul 12.00 p.m. dapat terjadi sesuatu pada Alfred, bisa mati, bisa terluka./

"Di mana kau menyekapnya?" tanyaku disertai bentakan

/Sabar dulu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sedikit, hm? Alfred kusekap di suatu negara yang letaknya akan kuberi tahu nanti./

"Nanti itu kapan?"

/Saat kamu berhasil menemukan negara tempat Alfred disekap./

"Beri aku petunjuk!"

/Oke, begini. Aku akan memberi petunjuk yang berupa pertanyaan. Apa hal yang dapat membuat kita langsung mengetahui itu negara apa?/

"Bendera."

/Nah, silahkan mencari./ Telepon ditutup.

Argh! Di mana aku bisa menemukan bendera? Apa-apaan petunjuk itu? Gaje seperti yang membuat petunjuk ini. Untung saja aku hanya membawa satu ransel yang tidak besar sehingga bisa kubawa. Aku segera check out, aku yakin aku tidak akan sempat ke sini lagi. Setelah check out aku menanyakan pada resepsionis di mana tempat yang menjual bendera. Mengikuti instruksinya aku segera pergi ke tempat itu. Tapi bendera yang ada di sini hanya bendera Filipina, UK, Amerika Serikat, Jepang, dan Spanyol. Aku melihat bendera Jepang itu, ada yang ganjil di sana, seperti menempel sesuatu. Aku mendekat dan membaca memo itu.

Selamat! Kau berhasil menemukan bendera yang kumaksud! Tapi jangan terburu-buru menyimpulkan Alfred disekap di Jepang, aku tidak mungkin memberi teka-teki semudah ini. Ku beri petunjuk lain. Apa warna bendera Jepang? Merah dan Putih'kan? Nah, Alferd kusekap di salah satu negara yang memiliki bendera berwarna merah dan putih saja. Jika kau masih belum bisa menemukan negaranya, -aku yakin kau nggak bisa- petunjuk berikutnya berhubungan dengan bunga. Oke, selamat mencari, ciao!

Apa? Negara dengan bendera merah dan putih? Banyak sekali! Bahkan negaraku saja berwarna merah dan putih, Denmark juga, Swiss juga, Polandia juga, Monako juga, dan satu negara lagi yang aku lupa namanya, benderanya mirip Monako. Sebenarnya nggak cuma itu, banyak lagi negara yang berwarna begitu. Ah, lebih baik aku berpikir petunjuk lain. Bunga, mungkin yang di maksud bunga khas? Ah kalau begitu semakin menguatkan dugaanku bahwa Alfred di sekap di Jepang, bukankah negara itu dikenal sebagai negri Sakura? Tunggu dulu, mungkin itu jusru yang diharapkan pencurinya agar aku langsung ke sana. Coba pikir lagi.

"_Tuan, aku menemukan sebuah bunga aneh, bunga ini sepertinya bunga bangkai, bau dan besar sekali!"_

"_Kalau begitu kita harus memberinya nama, namanya adalah—"_

Aduh, apa namanya ya? Kenapa pada saat seperti ini aku malah lupa? Eh? Ada telepon masuk.

/Arthur-san, apakah Arthur-san mengira Alfred-san disekap di negaraku? Sayang sekali anda salah, semoga anda belum terlanjur ke negara saya. Saya akan memberi petunjuk lainnya, carilah seekor binatang yang menjadi ciri khas suatu negara. Dan sebaiknya anda tidak mencari binatang itu di sini, tapi di suatu negara yang memiliki julukan yang berhubungan dengan binatang./ Telepon ditutup.

Oke. Aku bingung. Kalau bukan Kiku kenapa Kiku bisa tahu petunjuk berikutnya dan kenapa bisa suara penyandranya berubah-ubah? Oke, ini cukup aneh. Tapi yang penting negaranya dulu. Mungkin Cina? Dia dikenal dengan pandanya tapi itu bukan julukkan. Atau, Kanada yang selalu membawa beruang kemana-mana? Warna bendera Kanada juga merah dan putih, tapi masa dekat sekali menculiknya? Atau, Australia yang terkenal dengan koala dan kanguru? Tidak, perasaanku mengatakan tidak. Aduh, di mana ya? Kenapa tidak di sini saja sih? Setahuku negara ini memuja tokek. Hahaha, negara ini seharusnya dijuluki negara tokek pu— oh iya, Thailand! Negara Gajah Putih! Mengetahui negara yang dimaksud adalah Thailand aku segera pergi ke Thailand. Sesampainya di Thailand aku segera ke kebun binatang. Di kebun binatang aku mencari gajah tapi terlalu banyak gajah di sini. Aku pun semapt ingin menunggu telepon saja, tapi segera kubuang pikiranku jauh-jauh. Aku masuk ke kandang gajah tersebut tapi kemudian satpam menghampiriku.

"Hey apa yang tuan lakukan di sini? Tidak ada yang mengijinkan tuan masuk ke sini."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencari gajah."

"Gajah yang seperti apa? Bukankah ada banyak gajah di sini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin yang di badannya ada memo atau surat."

"Surat? Ah, beberapa waktu yang lalu ada seseorang yang meminta tolong padaku untuk menyerahkan sebuah surat pada orang yang memiliki alis paling aneh dan paling tebal yang pernah saya temui dan saya rasa tuan lah yang dimaksud." Kata satpam itu sambil memberikan sebuh memo.

"Jadi kau mengatakan alisku tebal dan aneh?"

"Bukan begitu tuan tapi— maafkan saya tuan. Saya permisi dulu."

"Cih." Biarlah, aku mau baca suratnya dulu.

Halo Artie, ini dia petunjuk berikutnya. Kau dapat melihat gambar di sebalik surat ini'kan? Nah tebak ini hewan apa, kalau tidak bisa juga ada tempat terakhir yang dapat kau kunjungi untuk mengetahui di mana yayangmu disekap. Petunjuknya agama, selamat mencari!

Apa-apaan gambar ini? Emang ada ya hewan seperti ini? Bentuknya aneh, kayak kadal tapi besar sekali, masuk golongan reptil. Kayaknya pernah liat deh! Ah ke tempat selanjutnya aja. Ke mana ya? Agama'kan ada banyak, bisa di Vatikan –Katholik Vatikan- bisa di China –Konghucu- bisa di... Arab Saudi! Itu salah satu negara di Uni Emirat Arab'kan? Ke sana aja deh! Karena kalo ke sana'kan ada biaya gratis hehehe. Aku pun segera ke Dubai. Kenapa? Karena tiketnya memang ke sana kalau ke Arab-nya ada tiket gratis juga ke sana tapi pake kereta dari Dubai ke Arab Saudi jadi ya aku harus ke Dubai dulu baru ke Arab Saudi. Sesampainya di Arab Saudi aku langsung menuju Mekkah. Tunggu! Tidak mungkin ada memo di tempel di sana! Mungkin aku dituntun ke sini hanya untuk diberi informasi bahwa negara itu sebagian besar beragama Islam. Aku pun mengurungkan niat-ku dan malah membuka laptopku dan berselancar di dunia internet untuk mencari tahu warna bendera, nama bunga dan hewan ini. Ckck, kenapa nggak dari tadi ya aku begini? Pertama hewan, hewan itu komodo, bunga itu Raflessia Arnoldi, dan itu...

"Bendera Indonesia!" seruku spontan yang menyebabkan orang-orang melihat ke arahku. Aku pun menyingkir dari situ dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

/Halo, sudah tahu negaranya?/

"Sudah." Jawabku

/Kalau begitu katakan, negara apa?/

"Indonesia."

/tepat sekali!/

"Tapi Indonesia itu di mana?"

/Negara itu terletak di Asia Tenggara, tepat di kathulistiwa./

"Oh, di situ, tapi negara itu besar sekali, banyak pulaunya pula, ke mana aku harus mencari?"

/Alfred disekap di pulau Komodo./

"Pulau Komodo? Di mana i—" tuut... tuut... lagi-lagi telepon di putus. Argh! Frustasi aku segera browsing lg. Oh ternyata pulau itu pulau yang dicalonkan masuk 7 keajaiban dunia. Dengar-dengar pantainya berpasir merah muda. Pasti itu yang mau dimasukkan keajaiban dunia dan hewan yang hanya ada di sana, komodo. Aku pikir sebeiknya aku segera ke sana.

~(^^ ~) ~( ^^ )~ (~ ^^)~

Aku berjalan ke pantai pasir merah muda itu, memang indah. Sejenak aku lupa soal Alfred dan justru bermain air kemudian tertidur.

"Hah? Ini jam be—"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!" seru semua personifikasi negara.

"Eh?" aku masih nggak paham

"Ya, jadi penculikan Alfred itu hanya pura-pura agar kau ke sini. Awesome'kan?" Kata Gilbert

"Tepat sekali, jadi bagaimana? Menikmati jalan-jalannya?" tanya Alfred sambil memeluku.

"Apanya yang menikmati, git? Hanya sebentar pergi lagi, yang ada aku capek goblok!" seruku menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Kalau kamu langsung tahu sejak kamu di Inggris sih kami nggak akan mngerjai kamu tapi kamu nggak nyadar, maaf ya." Kata Antonio

"Hah?"

"Begini Arthur-san, coba ingat ibu kota 2 negara tersebut." Tanya Kiku

"Filipina-Hanoi, Thailand-Bangkok."

"Lalu Uni Emirat Arab ibu kotanya apa?" tanya Kiku lagi.

"Dubai."

"Apa huruf paling depan dari negara tersebut?" tanya Kiku

"H, B, D."

"Singkatan Happy Birthday!" kata Alfred

"Oh begitu."

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikir. Ayo kita mulai pestanya!" seru Francis.

"Yosh!" seru semuanya.

Mungkin memang menyebalkan tapi mungkin juga ini adalah ulang tahun yang terbaik yang pernah kualami.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>AN: Selesai juga! Gimana? Jelek ya? Pasti maksa banget dan alurnya juga pasti kecepetan, aku tahu itu -.- gmn lagi ortu udah men-deathglare aja dari tadi biar berhenti nyentuh lappie. Akhir kata, review please *kitty eyes*


End file.
